


have one get one free

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, dont ask how old idk man, the twins are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jouko is tired enough with the twins, now he has to deal with stupid questions from foreigners, oh to heck with everything, this day will never end.





	have one get one free

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://worldsentwined.tumblr.com/post/166962125779/inktober-day-30-i-saw-this-post-and-i-couldnt
> 
> wasn't as funny as I wanted it, but I just wanted to get done with it. constructive criticism is welcome

Having a child was hard. Having two children was a nightmare. The crying was high pitched and when the twins weren’t crying, they were giggling and screeching with glee over who knows what. Jouko had to resort to taking them to the bakery, because he had no one to look after them. And that quickly proved to be a mistake.   
They were scarily energized, like they drew power from chaos, specifically chaos they created. Kicking,crying and just overall being too energetic, by the end of the day Jouko was tired.   
If that wasn’t enough, a foreigner came in and asked if they really were twins. Jouko had enough. 

“ Oh no, the hospital had a have one get another one free sale, and the store is having the same sale!-” Jouko held Joona out to the flustered customer, looking at them expectantly. -“Would you care to take one?”

He must have said it more sarcastically then he realized because the foreigner turned red, muttered an apology then went out the door, embarrassed. Ah so he was stuck with them for now.


End file.
